Majestic Pretty Cure! - Episode 40
This is the 40th episode of Majestic Pretty Cure! series. Plot After inserting her last jewel, Cure Garden's body shine pink like others and arrived in a beautiful flowerbed. She met Grael who gave her same conditions as her friends. She was told to pick the correct new Student Council President. If she failed to do so, Grael will corrupt her body. The next day, she had a meeting with the Student Council about the election. She decided to not have an open audition which everyone who want sign up like before, but to pick 10 first years by having all of them do the test. They only choose the President first because the new President will start work after they become second years but trained when they are first years. Shouta, who's a first year, also must join. After doing so, they narrowed them down from 130 students to 30 students. Those include Shouta and Kiba who complained about it. The next task is the interview. They asked them if they want to be the president or not, what are they going to do and so on. Shouta who confused of how Sakura picked the next president asks Yuuji who he feels know. Yuuji himself only said that she was told to pick the correct president and he believe in her. Then, they are narrowed down to 5 contestants which is their next task is blind voting. Which people vote without them having to tell their missions before. Then the voting has two candidates, which are Shouta and Kiba who complains even though he made it this far. The next day before the candidate speech debate, Shouta told Sakura to pick Kiba instead. Because Shouta know that Kiba is capable of leading the student council. But Sakura told him that her choice will be based on everyone else and themselves. She told Shouta of why she picked him as her vice student council president last year even though he's just a freshman. On the speech debate, Shouta told about why he wanted to become the next president. Kiba, who never really bothered on speaking formally talked about how he get here and told them to choose the right person. Kiba who's pretty popular got many supports from his friends. As people cheering for him, Sakura's body burned dark pink. She tried to held it in. But as Kiba talk about Shouta, her body feels better. After that, Shouta was the chosen president for the next year. Sakura relieved that her choice was right all along. Characters Cures * Hanano Sakura/Cure Garden * Yukimura Aisu/Cure Blizzard * Azayaka Himeji/Cure Radiance * Soyokaze Akino/Cure Zephyr * Tsukigawa Luna/Cure Twilight Mascots * Rosa * Nix * Ventus * Stella * Nox Villains * Basilisk * Parasites Secondary Characters * Otosaka Yuuji * Kirishima Shouta * Yukimura Kiba Major Events * Sakura met Grael for the first time * She also got her legendary sword Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Episodes